


Broken Glass

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno tells Nino he wants to quit and Nino isn't just yet ready for the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass

It was quite again, only the sound of running water filling his ears. Sometimes he'd hear the other members laugh loudly about something then it gets awfully quite again. His sense of pain went numb that he couldn't feel the almost boiling hot water pierce through his skin. Compared to his internal pain, it was nothing. In fact, he didn't even notice the gradual change in the water's temperature, turning from hot to lukewarm to white winter cold. His body, of course, was affected. It felt like it had to send signals to stop this man from turning it into a corpse. So it did, he felt dizzy and weak and knew it was about time he goes back to reality. He closed the shower and stood in his position for a while trying to inhale as much oxygen as his lungs demanded. Never a moment in which he didn't hear so many noisy yellings in his head the whole time. So he knew, it was time he goes home. He was clearly not in the mood for the drinking outing his fellow members were planning. Thus, when Sho had asked him to join, Ohno waved a hand in the air as he continued to get out as soon as he could. Sho stopped him and asked if he was ok and he professionally lied that he only felt tired. He sighed as he heard Sho's voice in the distance saying that Ohno wouldn't be joining, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he was finally out and on his way home.  
***

Ohno lost count to the times he sighed that day, he sighed again as he stood by his home's door and observed the scattered glass in the living room. The night before was something he definitely didn't want to remember. He was professional enough not to let it show during concert earlier but when he was alone, it made him frown and want to scream. Images of when Nino called him a traitor forcefully crossed his mind and made him want to break down in tears again.

***  
_"What?" Nino's sarcastically said "you want to quit?" he chuckled and rubbed his face._  
_"Nino..." Ohno cleared his voice "I want you to understand"_  
_"Understand what?" Nino rolled his eyes "That you want to leave us all of a sudden?"_  
_"It's not sudden..."Ohno's voice fainted_  
_"then what? that you're betraying us now" Nino's voice cracked "after all this time"_  
_"Kazunari!" Ohno exclaimed "I am not-" ___  
_"you're not? then what do you think you're doing? a favor?" Nino yelled_  
_"It's also hard for me too but I want you to understand that I am not confident enough" Ohno's voice lowered_  
_"it still means you're leaving" Nino chuckled picking up the glass of water "confident?" he took a gulp "do you think any of us has enough confidence in the first place?"_  
_"Kazu, you don't understand..." Ohno sighed and turned on his way to the kitchen when the sound of breaking glass sent chill down his spine making him paralysed where he stood._  
_"Fine!" Nino was panting and his eyes full of anger when Ohno turned at him"you do whatever you like, see if I care"_  
_He stormed his way out bumping into Ohno "Kazu wait" Ohno tried to grab his arm but Nino was quicker to brush his hands off._

***

Ohno exhaled deeply in order to captivate his tears. He bent down to pick up the broken glass' pieces. He was quick to injure himself. Ohno cursed as he let go of the broken piece and sucked the blood. It hurt enough to cause him to finally let his tears flow freely as he cursed more and gradually started yelling.  
He dropped himself on the couch and took a deep breath, resting his head on the couch. He stared at the ceiling numbly for a while before the door bell pulled him back to life. He tiredly paced towards it and was out of his mind when he opened the door without asking who was it.

Ohno stared in disbelief mixed with a sense of gladness he tried to deny as he stared at the man before him.  
"you look horrible" Nino stated in a mumble  
"you don't look that great either" Ohno replied with the same tone.  
"Can I come in?" Nino asked and Ohno narrowed his eyes to the grocery store bag in Nino's hand,smiling to himself inside, before looking back into Nino's eyes.  
"yeah sure"

"you didn't clean that yet?" Nino said in a discontent voice.  
"Yeah..." Ohno followed him in and motioned to him to sit down.  
"you hurt yourself?" Nino glanced at Ohno's finger wrapped in a bloody tissue.  
"its no big deal"  
"you were yelling about it, it seemed like it hurt" Nino raised an eyebrow  
Ohno looked up "just how long were you standing by the door?"  
"long enough to hear you curse me to the point I wanted to leave" Nino got up and Ohno's heart sinked  
"sorry"  
"I'll be back" he headed to the toilet.

When Nino was back, he held the first aid kit up "you use this in times like these, not tissues" he seated himself next to Ohno. Ohno suddenly felt uneasy with Nino being so close as if he never was multiple time for so long.  
Ohno watched Nino carefully clean the wound and wrap it and felt a lump in his throat but silently ordered his tears to stay inside. 

"Ok, it's done" Nino smiled and Ohno felt the lump growing bigger, only this time his tears didn't obey and he stared into Nino's eyes as he let them stream down his face silently.  
"You look messier and uglier than earlier" Nino had to state.  
but it only caused Ohno to hug him and cry more "I am sorry" Ohno cried more, especially when he didn't feel Nino's hands on his back. So he hugged him tighter "I didn't mean to hurt you" he sobbed "I was scared, that this was the end" he gasped gladly between his sobs when he finally felt Nino patting his back.  
"I should be the one apologising" Nino's voice cracked as he pulled away and held Ohno's hands reassuringly "I thought about it all night and day and yeah I was angry" he tightened his grip  
" but it killed me earlier when we smiled and danced but avoided each other so I got scared"  
"Why?" Ohno said wiping his tears with his free hand.  
"that you were there and I still missed you" Nino teared up "what if you left? I don't think I would make it too"  
"Nino..."  
"I get my strength from you Oh-chan" Nino let out a tear "I'll always be there when it gets too hard therefore..." Nino paused and wiped his tears "Don't leave"  
Ohno stared deeply into Nino's eyes and felt how little he thought of the blessings around him. Not only Nino, the other members, the people that supported them and everyone who worked for them. But the whole world stopped when Nino begged again "we need you Riida, I need you" Nino laughed and Ohno chuckled.  
"I am sorry, Kazu" Ohno smiled "I won't say such things again"  
"there won't be again, I'll kill you if you even think about them" Nino faked a threat. 

Ohno smiled gently and picked a tissue wiping it to Nino's face "now you look horrible"

**Author's Note:**

> this was basically inspired by a dream I had where I saw Ohno getting out of dome all gloomy and thinking he had a fight with Nino xD  
> my dreams are also angsty so sorry T_T  
> but I hope you liked it <3


End file.
